My Life As I Know It
by avjazzgirl
Summary: Mandy Vine is new to Impact Wrestling after she won Gut Check. My favorite superstar Austin Aries secretly has a crush on Mandy, but there is another superstar who has feelings for her and wants her to join Mexican America. Which will Mandy choose?


My Life As I Know It

**(Disclaimer: I DO NOT own the following superstars or events that actually happened on camera, on the set, etc.) (Except Mandy, I made her) **

It's been three months since I have won Gut Check and signed the contract with Impact Wrestling. My name is Mandy Vine, 22 years old from the city of Wisconsin known as Merrill. The GM of Impact Hulk Hogan heard a knocking on the door and said "Come on in." I opened the door, came inside the office, and quietly shuts the door behind me. "Hi, you must be Mandy Vine," Hulk told me. "I am," I said to Hulk as I shake his hand, "I take it you're the General Manager of Impact Wrestling, right?"

"That's right. Nice to meet you, Mandy. How's your father doing? I haven't seen him since the last event he went to."

"Pretty good! My dad just found out that I'll be working for you guys."

"That's pretty good. Listen, kid, if you need anything, just let us know."

"Will do. Thanks Hulk."

"No problem. Your match with Gail Kim is coming up, so you better be ready."

"Sounds good, thanks."

I then walk out of the office to the locker room and sees Velvet Sky tie both her boots."You new here?" Velvet asked me. "Yeah, I'm new here." I said to Velvet.

"Nice to meet you. I'm Velvet Sky."

"I'm Mandy Vine."

We both shook hands as I grab my costume and starts changing."So where did you say you're from?" Velvet asked me. "I'm from Wisconsin," I replied to Velvet.

"Wow, you came all the way to Florida for your debut?"

"Yeah."

"Well, good luck tonight."

"Thanks Velvet."

I then finish changing and puts on black tape and each of my wrists, puts on my knee pads on each of my knees and puts on my boots. "Hey kid, your match is next," the tall man said to me. The man next to the door is Devon. "Oh, hey Devon! Thanks for reminding me about my match," I told Devon as I walked out the door. "No problem! I hear you're new to the company, huh?" asked Devon.

"Absolutely! I came all the way from Wisconsin to work here. I have auditioned on Gut Check and I made the cut for it."

"Sweet, sweet. Well, good luck on your match tonight."

"Thanks man."

"No problem. All testify!"

"Testify! Hallelujah!"

I then walk backstage and sees Austin Aries, the reigning X-Division Champion talking to James Storm. Storm then turns to me and says "Hey kid, what's going on?" I was about to walk away as Storm calls me to both him and Aries. I hesitantly walk up toward them and said "Uh, hey guys! I'm Mandy and I am new here to Impact." "Well I'll be a son-of-a-gun. The name's James Storm," Storm told me as I shook his hand, "it's nice to meet you, Mandy."

"It's nice to meet you too, Storm."

Aries then says to me, "Well, allow me to introduce myself, I'm Austin Aries, the reigning X-Division Champion." I shook Aries' hand and said "It's nice to meet you Austin."

"And it is nice to meet you too."

Aries then kisses my hand as I started to blush a little. "Thank you, Austin." "No problem," Aries then told me, "I couldn't help but notice that you are looking beautiful tonight."

"Thanks, but I really need to go for my match tonight."

I then walk away for my match with Gail Kim. Garrett Bishop then stares at me as he turns to Storm asking him, "What's up with her?"

Both Storm and Garrett shrug their shoulders

**Mexican America's P.O.V. (during my match with Gail Kim)**

Hernandez: I gotta tell you, girls, that's just what we need for our group! We will be unstoppable if that little chica is here to help us.

Sarita: Si, if she helps us, maybe Rosita and I will be the next Knockouts Tag Team Champions.

Rosita: And what about her? What is she suppose to be?

Hernandez: That, my amigos, is what we're about to find out.

**Back to my P.O.V. (after my match)**

After my match with Gail Kim, I sat on the chair in the training room getting my lower back iced up after a hard fall on the mat. My good friend Chris Colfer starts getting my arm iced after I left a bruise on it. He accidentally pressed the ice cube on my bruised arm as I felt a little bit pf pain on it. "Sorry, just getting it iced up for you," Chris told me. "I know," I told Chris as I saw the trainer then walked into the training room. "Alright," the trainer said to me, "your back should be healed in a couple days" "Great," I said as I shake the trainer's hand, "Thank you so much," and walked out the door along with Chris. Chris then said to the trainer, "You are a life saver, you!" and walked out the door.

*Five Minutes Later*

"Need help with anything?" I asked ODB as Chris and I walked into the locker room. "Yep, just need to get that locker door to shut all the way." I then walk toward the locker door and pushes it real hard and shuts it. ODB then told me "Thanks kid." I said "No problem," as I sit on the then sits next to me and says, "Look, I just want to say nice job on your match earlier." "Thanks," I said to ODB, "I had to get my back iced up after that."

"Damn..."

"Yeah," Chris told ODB, "her back hit the floor after falling out of the ring.

"Wow."

I then asked ODB, "So what else do you need help with?"

"Well, I kinda want to talk to you about something."ODB told me.

"What is it?"

"I couldn't help but notice you and Austin Aries talking earlier tonight and I was wondering, what the hell is up with him holding your hand?"

"Well, he wanted to wish me good luck on my match with Gail and-"

"Wait a second," Chris said, "You like him, do you?"

"Well, I-"

"Don't lie to me, kid," ODB told me, "I know you like him!"

"She ain't lying," the man told ODB. The man next to the door is Jesse Sorensen. He says to her, "Maybe Aries just has a little crush on Mandy." "Ha! I knew it!" ODB said as I started blushing. I told both Jesse and ODB "Come on now, guys..." "I am not kidding!" ODB told me, "He has a little crush on ya!"

The next week

While wearing my costume for my tag team match with Velvet Sky, I walked toward backstage along with Chris. "Alright, do you need anything before your match tonight?" Chris asked me. "Nope," I told him, "all I need to do is warm-up for my tag team match tonight. I am about to team with Velvet Sky to take on the team of Gail Kim and Madison Rayne." Chris and I are just about to enter center stage as Aries walks toward me. "Mandy, hold on a second," he told me as I was just about to warm up for my match. I then turned around and sees Aries and says, "Oh hey Austin! How's it going?" "Great," Aries said to me. Chris then walked toward me and says "I'll talk to you later." "Alright" I told Chris as he walks toward the locker room. "Look," Aries said, "I know you're about to go out there for your tag team match tonight, and I just want to wish you good luck.""Thanks, Austin," I told Aries, "I really appreciate it."Austin then looks both ways and tells me, "Go get'er tiger" and kisses my cheek then walks away. I then smile as I start warming up. Velvet then walks toward me and asks me "What was that about?" "Oh he's just wishing me good luck tonight," I told Velvet. Velvet then starts smiling at me and says to me, "You know what else? He's got a little crush on you." I then start to blush while saying "I told you it's not like that…"

"Relax! It's a good thing."

"It is?"

"Sure! Now, I want you to think about our match with the Knockout tag team champs, and we'll talk more after that, 'kay?"

"Alright. Let's do this."

"'Atta girl."

We then give each other fist pounds and walk away for our tag team match.

**Chris Colfer's P.O.V.**

I wonder what Aries has to say to Mandy before her tag team match with Velvet Sky. Maybe it's the fact that he might be having a little crush on her. *smiles* who knows what the future holds for these two…

**Back to my P.O.V. (after mine and Velvet's tag team match)**

Mexican America (Rosita and Sarita, and Hernandez)'s music hits and they make their way to the ring. Hernandez then grabs the microphone and says to us "Look, I don't mean to interrupt your celebration, but Mandy, we just wanted to talk to you." Velvet and I are in shock as both Rosita and Sarita tells Velvet to come out of the ring, and Mike Tenay asks "For what?" on commentary. I then grab the microphone and asks him "May I ask what the hell do you want?" Hernandez then tells me, "You know the reason why we're here and that is to have you prove to us that you are worthy to our society since, you know, are influent a little bit of Latina inside you, otherwise, you're nothing but a scared little girl." The crowd began to boo Hernandez as both Sarita and Rosita began to taunt me. Tazz then says to Mike on commentary "You gotta be kidding me…" I then said to Hernandez, "Pump the brakes for a second, okay? I don't come out here and worship to you three goody two-shoes…" Tazz then starts to giggle while on commentary. I also said to Hernandez, "I come out here and show these people just how much we matter to them!" The fans then start cheering while Tazz is saying "You tell'em girlfriend!" while on commentary. "Oh really? Is that it?" asked Hernandez, "Ha! Now listen up, chica. If you want to be part of us, then I suggest you walk out of this ring right now so we can talk about it.I suddenly became confused by scratching my noggin with my finger and asks "So you want me to join your group, is that right?" Both Sarita and Rosita keep saying "yes" in Spanish while Hernandez tells me to join Mexican America. I then deny the offer saying, "Well, it ain't happening." I dropped the microphone and got out of the ring as the crowd then starts cheering once again as both Sarita and Rosita says "what?" at the same time as Hernandez starts saying "Are you kidding me?"

The Next week

In the locker room I began warming up for tonight's match. I hear a knocking on the door and said "Come in." Chris then opened the door and asks me, "Hey, do you have a minute?"

"Uh, yeah, I got a minute, Chris. Why, what's going on?"

"Somebody had to leave something on the table for you to grab."

"Seriously?"

"Yeah. It kind of looks like a bouquet of red roses. I think they're for you."

"How do you know that?"

"It clearly says on a little note card."

"Great. Wonder who sent those here."

I then reached to the note that was on the table. The note was written in black ink saying "Mandy, you are light of everyone's life, but in three weeks, you will forever be the light of my life. Love, your secret admirer."

"Aww, see I told you, you've got a little crush," Chris told me. "I wonder who the secret admirer is," I told Chris, "but right now, I have to focus on my match with Rosita tonight."

"That's the spirit!"

"I gotta go, if you see Velvet, tell her I need her help, but let me know if you find anything."

"Will do."

I then walk toward backstage as Chris looks for Velvet.

**Austin Aries P.O.V.**

Look, all I know is that my match with Christopher Daniels is going to be inside a steel cage. *sigh* I wanna dedicate this match to the woman I am in love with right now. *smiles* I'm not gonna tell you who she is, because it's a secret. I love her, but I wanna keep this a secret.

**Back to My P.O.V. (after my match)**

Referee Brian Hefner raises my hand up high as I start to smile. Rosita gets inside the ring and attacks me from behind. Sarita gets in the ring and joins Rosita as they start attacking me. The crowd begins to cheer as Velvet Sky gets in the ring while both Sarita and Rosita quickly gets out of the ring. I then get up on my feet and shakes Velvet's hand. Out of nowhere, Rosita attacks both me and Velvet Sky from behind. Velvet rolls out of the ring after Hernandez gets in the ring. He then stares at me as Sarita gives him the roses he wants me to have. Those are the same roses Chris and I found on the table backstage, but this time, the petals are white. Hernandez then kneels down and continues to stare at me. Five seconds later, he grabbed my arm as I sat down and stares at him. Frozen in fear, I tried getting out of the ring, but Hernandez still holds on to my arm. He then sets his hand on my cheek and says to me, "Now, are you with me or against me? Pick one!" The crowd begins to cheer as Austin Aries runs toward the ring. Aries gets in the ring, but Hernandez, Sarita and Rosita ran out of the ring while Mike says to Tazz on commentary "Good timing for Austin Aries!" The crowd continues to cheer as Aries then walks toward me, kneels down and holds on to my arm. He then sets his hand on my cheek and asks me, "You okay, Mandy?" I then shook my head yes and hugs Aries. Tazz says to Mike on commentary, "You know, I think there's something that I want to know about Austin Aries." "Good point, Tazz," says Mike to Tazz, "Its seems that Aries is trying to help Mandy up." As soon as Aries helps me up, Hernandez sneakily attacks him from behind as I started to scream for a little bit. The crowd begins to boo Hernandez as Mike starts saying "Oh my god!" Hernandez then stares at me as I walk toward Aries and checks on him and see if he's okay while Tazz says on commentary, "'The hell is wrong with him?" while Hernandez walks out of the ring and Mike says to Tazz, "Well, the question that everybody wants to know is, why? Why would Hernandez attack Austin Aries after he helps Mandy up? What the hell is Hernandez thinking?"

**Chris Colfer and Hernandez P.O.V. (Ten minutes later)**

Hernandez: Look I don't care if Aries is trying to help Mandy out, but he needs to learn the whole truth about Mandy. *sigh* I've been trying to get Mandy to join Mexican America, but what does she do? She completely denied our offer and- (being interrupted by being shoved against the wall by Chris)

Chris: (yelling): What is your problem?

Hernandez: (to Chris): Look, kid, I was only-

Chris: (while pointing at Hernandez, interrupting him): No! You were trying to sabotage Mandy's feelings for Austin! Well, let me tell you this: you have no business getting her to join you and those two (finger quotes): "girlfriends" (while pointing at Hernandez): of yours!

Hernandez: (to Chris): Look, kid, I don't know who you think you are, but the only reason why I want her to join Mexican America so that I can become unstoppable.

Chris: (while pointing at Hernandez): I know what you want from Mandy, Hernandez. You want her to like you.

Hernandez: That's right. I only like her because she's the strongest little chica any man has ever seen. Whether you, Aries, or anyone else likes it or not, Mandy will join Mexican America!

Chris then slaps Hernandez across the face and walks away.

**Back to my P.O.V. (the next week)**

Slammiversary is just two weeks away and I am really excited for my #1 contenders battle royale match. Backstage I am warming up for the battle royale as Chris walks toward me and says, "Mandy, we need to talk." I then turned around after warming up and asks Chris "What's up?"

"Mandy, there's something that you should know."

"Is this about Aries?"

"No. It's Hernandez, I think he's into you."

Chris and I slightly paused for a couple seconds. I asked Chris "What?" "That's right," Chris says, "Hernandez has a crush on you!"

"He's out of his damn mind!"

"That's what I'm saying! *sigh* Look, if you just convince him that you don't want to join Mexican America, he'll be over you in a few seconds!"

Hernandez then stands behind me after he have heard what Chris and I said about him as Chris and I both stopped talking. "He's behind me, isn't he?" I asked Chris. Chris then nodded his head yes. "Is there a problem, chica?" Hernandez asked me as I turned around and Hernandez starts to smile at me. I then asked Hernandez, "You heard everything, didn't you?

"Me? *giggles* Of course I did! Who else heard the whole thing?"

"What do you want, Hernandez?"

"*smirks* Funny you should ask."

Hernandez then walks around me saying "I should start by saying that you are the most strongest person anybody has ever seen in you." He then runs his fingertips onto my waist while saying "You must be the kind of woman any man could have." He turns toward me and sets one hand on my chin and the other on my waist and says "Mandy, I need you to join Mexican America. If you do, we'll sure be unstoppable." "Hey, Hernandez!" Aries called out as he walks toward Hernandez, "What the hell are you doing?" Hernandez stares at Aries and said "Well, uh, we were just talking." He then turns to me, says to me in Spanish, "Nos vemos pronto, hermoso…" (meaning "See you soon, beautiful in English) and walks away. Aries then walks toward me and asks "Are you okay?" "Yeah," I said to Aries, "I'm okay."

"May I ask what the hell this is about?"

"I don't know, something about Mexican America."

"Look, I'm not gonna let him tell you to join them. I will make sure nothing gets in between us, Mandy."

"You tell'em, Austin." the man said to Aries. The man walking toward him, me, and Chris is Rob Van Dam. He says to Aries "You never know what would happen to the little dude." "You know, Rob's right," Chris said, "there's gotta be a way we could convince Hernandez that Mandy will never join Mexican America!" I said to Chris "You're right. I gotta go, the knockout battle royal is next." I then said to Aries "Good luck Austin.", kisses his cheek and walks away. Aries then sets his hand on his cheek and smiles. Magnus walks toward Aries and says to him "Got a little lady-luck there…" "Don't push it…" Aries said to Magnus.

"Alright…"

Magnus then walks away as Aries continues to smile after I kissed him on the cheek.

**Chris Colfer, RVD, Samoa Joe, and Jesse Sorensen P.O.V.**

Chris: Okay, here's what's going on: Hernandez is up to no good. I know he's gonna offer Mandy to join Mexican America, but what the hell are we gonna do?

RVD: Well, if she does manage to join, she's gonna give Hernandez all the power and we're in big trouble; however, if she doesn't join, we're safe.

Jesse: You know Rob's right.

RVD: I am?

Jesse: Of course.

RVD: Well, I'm always right.

Joe: I got an idea: what if we tell Mandy not to join Hernandez and have her stay with Aries.

Chris: That's perfect Joe! We need Mandy to stay with Austin, that way Hernandez will be over her in a heartbeat!

Joe: That's right. When Mandy wins the battle royal, one of us has to confront Mandy to not join Mexican America.

[Slight Pause]

RVD: (points at Jesse): I volunteer Jesse!

Jesse: (shrugs his shoulders, then): Dude!

Chris: Wait. I'll go and confront Mandy after the match.

All but Chris: What?

Chris: Sorry, but I have a bone to pick with Hernandez after that little incident earlier tonight.

Jesse: (pats Chris on the shoulder, then): Go get'em tiger.

Chris: Will do. (walks away)

**Back to my P.O.V. (after my match)**

Referee Brian Hefner raises my hand up high as Tazz says to Mike on commentary, "Well, I'll tell you what: Mandy has managed to find a way to become #1 contender to the Knockouts Championship at Slammiversary. " Gail Kim then gets in the ring, raises her title up high above her head as I look at the prestigious title. Brian then steps out of the ring as I said to Gail, "This is gonna be mine at Slammiversary, Gail. I will be the new champion." Gail then told me "In your dreams, kid. I'll see you at Slammiversary." Gail and I then stare at each other as Mike asks Tazz on commentary "Will Mandy win the championship in two weeks or will Gail Kim retain the title?" Hernandez then grabs the microphone from SoCal Val and says "Mandy! Mandy, wait a second!" He gets in the ring as Gail steps out. Hernandez then says to me, "Mandy, I will find a way to get you to join Mexican America. You see, I've been thinking about this since last week, and I know you'll like the idea." I then ask Christy Hemme politely for the the microphone. Hemme gives me the microphone and I thank her for it. I then asked Hernandez, "What do you have in mind?" Hernandez then says to me "Well, Mandy, I'm glad you asked that." He then walks around me in circles as he runs his fingertips on my waist and says "I think I've gone off on the wrong foot since day one, and I'm sorry for that. You see, Mandy, I'm about to tell you just exactly what you want."

"Go on."

"You see, imagine what it's like when you join Mexican America. Together, you and I will be unstoppable."

"Wh-what do you mean? What are you driving at?"

"Mandy, if you must know, I'm the one who sent you the flowers."

The crowd begins to boo Hernandez as I yelled "What?" while Tazz says on commentary "You gotta be kidding me!"

"Mandy," Hernandez told me as he holds on to my left hand, "you are about to find out just how I can have you join me." The crowd continues to boo Hernandez as he shouts to the crowd "Shut the hell up!" I then stood there frozen in fear as Hernandez continues to hold my hand. "That's enough!" Chris calls out to Hernandez as he makes his way to the ring and Tazz says to Mike on commentary "Whoa wait a minute here..." "Hernandez," Chris says to Hernandez, "I don't know who the hell you think you are, but Mandy needs to learn the whole truth about you." Chris then steps in the ring and stares at Hernandez. "Look, Chris," Hernandez says to Chris, "Like I told Mandy, I've gone off on the wrong foot, and I want to make it up to her. You see, Mandy has been through a lot on her mind and I know just how I can get her to join."

"Listen, Mandy is my best friend and you know it!"

"So what if she's your 'best friend', I'll still make her join me."

"What gives you the right to take my best friend from me"

Both Hernandez and Chris stare at each other as I get between them and says, "Guys! You guys, calm down! Chris, I know you're trying to tell me something that I wanna know about, and Hernandez, I know you want me to join you, but I just don't think it will happen." "Mandy, please," Hernandez says to me, "I didn't even tell you what I must do to make you join Mexican America."

"*sigh* Look, I don't care what you're trying to do to make me join you, but still, it's not gonna happen."

The crowd begins to cheer as Jesse Sorensen's theme music hits and makes his way to the ring. He takes the mic from the steel steps, step in the ring and stares at Hernandez. "What's this now?" Hernandez asks Chris, "More back-up? Ha! You two gentlemen don't stand a chance against me!" "We're not actually here to fight you," Jesse says to Hernandez, "I wanna know what this is about."

"Jesse, I know how your little buddy Austin manage to sweet-talk Mandy out of not joining me. He tells her that nothing will come between him and her."

"Listen up, Hernandez, last week Austin was just trying to help Mandy out until you attacked him from behind."

I then said to Hernandez, "He's right. *sigh* Look, if you just listen to what I have to say, you'll believe me." "Alright," Hernandez says to me, "here's the plan: in two weeks, at Slammiversary, your little friend Austin is about to witness the beating of his life because if I win, you have to join me and Mexican America!" The crowd begins to boo as Jesse says "What?" while Chris stands there frozen in fear, I cover my mouth with my hand and Tazz the says on commentary, "What the hell?" "So what do you say, Mandy?" Hernandez asks me. Chris then says to me, "Don't do it, Mandy!" while Jesse tells me "If you accept this, you're gonna give him all the power after two weeks and we're gonna be in big trouble." "Don't worry, Jesse," I told Jesse, "I have an idea." Jesse then nodded as I stared at Hernandez. "You know what?" I asked Hernandez, "You've picked the wrong date to give me an offer that I can't refuse...so I accept...on one condition."

"What's the condition, Mandy?"

"The condition will be this: if Austin wins, you walk away with nothing but the guilt on your back."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, when you lose...I'm sure as hell I'm looking forward to moving on...from you, to Austin."

I then dropped the microphone as the crowd begins to cheer and I walk out of the ring along with Jesse. Chris then stares at Hernandez, slaps him across the face, and walks out of the ring.

**Jesse Sorensen P.O.V.**

I gotta hand it to Mandy, none of these people like Mandy came up with an awesome idea. She will be with Aries after this match at Slammiversary and Hernandez knows it.

**Austin Aries P.O.V.**

I hear Hernandez has called me out for a match in two weeks. Fine. Next week, I will send a message to him. Oh, about the roses on the table, I'm the one who was suppose to send them to Mandy. You know why? Because I love her. Ever since she debuted, I thought it would be nice just to get to know her without telling her how much I feel about her. That's why next week, I will tell her how I feel about her.

**Back to my P.O.V. (the next week)**

Aries is in the ring wearing a navy blue shirt, grey suit jacket, grey khaki pants, and sunglasses. The crowd begins to chant his name as he holds the microphone in his hand and says, "Hernandez, last week, I hear you calling me out for a match for this Sunday at Slammiversary. Also, I hear you say that if you beat me, Mandy must join Mexican America, which will never happen. You see, like Jesse Sorensen said last week, I was only trying to help Mandy out until you attacked me from behind. I know you want to know the whole truth about me, but Mandy, if you're out there, could you please come to the ring? The crowd begins to cheer as my theme music hit. I make my way to the ring and Aries takes his sunglasses off. I grab the microphone from the steel steps, steps in the ring and stares at Aries. "Austin," I said, "what is it that you need, tell me what this is about." "Mandy," Aries said to me, "I know what you're thinking, you want the truth from me."

"That's why I'm here, Austin. I wanna know the truth from you."

"*sigh* Look, Mandy, Hernandez didn't send you the roses that were on the table."

Aries then takes out the roses that were behind his back and says "I did. I'm the one who's the secret admirer." The crowd begins to cheer as I stood there frozen in fear and Tazz says to Mike on commentary "I knew it!" Aries then walks toward me, gives me the roses, and sets his hand on my cheek and says "Mandy, I know you want the whole truth about me, so here it is. Mandy...I'm in love with you. This is how I feel about you." The crowd continues to cheer as I set my hand on Aries' cheek. We were about to kiss until Mexican America's theme music hits. Hernandez, Rosita and Sarita all make their way to the ring with Hernandez holding the microphone. They step in the ring and stares at both me and Aries. Hernandez then says to Aries "Just who do you think you are coming out here and run your mouth about your feelings for Mandy? I'm the one who has feelings for Mandy!" Aries then says to Hernandez "That's funny. I too have feelings for Mandy as well." Rosita then grabs the microphone from Hernandez and says to me "Mandy, you have no idea what you have gotten yourself into. You see, chica, Hernandez likes you, and so does Austin, but you have a decision to make. It's either Hernandez and join Mexican America, or Austin and walk away without any dignity in you." "Rosita," I said, "we both know that we're the same age as each other, but at Slammiversary, besides walking away with Austin, I will also walk out Slammiversary as the new Knockouts Champion." Rosita and I stare at each other like we don't like each other. The crowd begins to cheer as Hulk Hogan's theme music hits and Hogan walks toward the stage. The music stops playing and Hogan says, "Mandy, Austin, since you guys each have a match this Sunday at Slammiversary, you two are going to team up to take on the team of Gail Kim and Hernandez later tonight. By the way, this Sunday, Rosita and Sarita are banned from ringside. So, good luck tonight, brother!" The crowd begins to cheer as Tazz says to Mike on commentary, "Now that's the kind of match I like to see!" "That's right, Tazz," sais Mike on commentary, "Things are shaking up again for this Sunday, only this time, Sarita and Rosita are banned from ringside!"

"I gotta tell you, the mixed tag-team match tonight is gonna get huge!"

"Right, and that match is later tonight!"

**Rosita and Sarita P.O.V.**

Rosita: How can he do this to us? Banning us from ringside?

Sarita: Yeah, without Mandy, we are ruined!

Rosita: You're right, we need to do something about this!

Sarita: Yeah let's!

**Austin Aries P.O.V.**

Look, all I said was that I have feelings for Mandy. Hernandez, you're about to find out what it's like for you to deal with the fact that Mandy will never join your group! Mandy, if you can hear me from the locker room, I just want to let you know how I feel about you. Mandy...I love you.

**Chris Colfer P.O.V.**

I just found out from Aries that Rosita and Sarita are banned from ringside for his match at Slammiversary. That made me so happy, Aries will win the match without any shennanigans! *giggles* Man, Hernandez is pissed!

**Jesse Sorensen P.O.V.**

If you wanna know who's behind the fact that Rosita and Sarita are banned from ringside, it was me the whole time. You see, I came to Hulk Hogan and told him the whole thing about Hernandez. He says to me "You got yourself a deal, I'll let everybody know about the stipulation." Good luck, Aries. You're gonna need it.

**Garrett Bishoff P.O.V.**

I don't know what Hernandez's problem is with Aries, but he needs to learn that Mandy turns down his offer of joining Mexican America. She doesn't need him, she needs Aries.

**Velvet Sky P.O.V.**

Look, I don't care what Hernandez's problem is, but he needs to learn that Mandy does so much better without him. Let's face it, Hernandez: Aries has a crush on Mandy first and he loves her, plus he cares about her and you know it! Mandy, this is your time to shine! This is your night! You need to win the Knockouts Champioship! As far as Austin Aries is concerned, he needs to win the heart of Mandy. I know it.

**Back to my P.O.V. (after my match)**

Referee Earl Hefner raise both mine and Aries' hand up high and we begin to hug. I then set my hand on Aries' chest and kisses him on the cheek. Aries then starts to smile as we continue to hug again. We were just about to kiss until Rosita attacked me from behind while Hernandez attacks Aries from behind. The crowd begins to boo Mexican America as Hernandez, Rosita and Sarita steps out the ring and Aries rolls out of the ring. Gail Kim steps in the ring, kneels down, raises her title up high and says to me "I'll see you at Slammiversary this Sunday, kid. You'll never be champion!"

Sunday (at Slammiversary)

I start to warm up for my first championship match. Aries then covers my eyes with his hands asking "Guess who?" "Oh hi Austin!" I said as Aries gets his hands off my eyes. I turned around and hugs Aries and said "Good to see you!" "It sure is," Aries told me, "Look, I just want to wish you good luck tonight."

"Thanks," I said, "you too."

"Thanks."

"*sigh* Listen, Austin, I just want to thank you for helping me throughout my troubles with Hernandez, you were right. He's setting me up."

"I know he is. Look, whether you win the title or not...I love you."

I then start to smile, wraps my arms around Aries' neck, says to him, "I love you too, Austin." and kisses him on the cheek. Aries then asks me "Shouldn't you be getting ready for your match?" I then start to laugh and said "Thanks for reminding me. When we win our match, we are going to celebrate." I then set my hand on Aries' chest, kisses him on the lips and walks away as Aries starts to smile. Chris then walks toward Aries and asks him "So, you and Mandy huh?" "Yeah," Aries told Chris, "I love her."

**Jesse Sorensen P.O.V.**

So excited for my match with Zema Ion tonight. Right now Mandy's fighting for the Knockouts Championship and I hope she wins it. Also, I hope Mandy's plan to be with Aries is going to work like a charm tonight.

**Mr. Anderson P.O.V.**

This is it. Aries fighting Hernandez for Mandy's affection. Huh, seems like a better love story than Twilight. Aries, you better win this match. Oh, and good luck tonight. You're gonna need it.

**Mrs. Tessmacher and Tara P.O.V.**

Tessmacher: I hope Mandy wins the Knockouts Championship from Gail Kim.

Tara: Yeah, but I sure hope she starts dating a gentleman like Austin Aries, and not Hernandez. If Aries wins, he finally gets a chance at love for Mandy.

Tessmacher: That's right. Hope her plan works like a charm.

**"The Pope" DiAngelo DiNero P.O.V.**

I notice that Aries and Hernandez are fighting over Mandy's love. Gail, please, no reason for you to pick on Mandy two weeks ago. Mandy's not a kid anymore, she's an independent woman! What she needs to worry about is her taking your title from you.

**Taeler Hendrix P.O.V.**

Look, Mandy's mine and Chris' best friend and I know how she feels about Aries and not Hernandez. Mandy needs Aries more than she needs Hernandez. Mandy, I hope Aries treats you like you need to be treated.

**Bully Ray P.O.V.**

Look, I don't care if Austin likes Mandy, but he needs to freaking learn that Mandy needs to be with Hernandez and not him. Does Mandy realize that Austin is using her just so that she would never join Mexican America? Austin, you are about to find out what its like to get your heart broken.

**Velvet Sky P.O.V.**

Everyone ignore what Bully Ray just said! Austin, you're not gonna get your heart broken. You need to be with Mandy, protect her from Hernandez and show her that you love her so much.

**Mickie James P.O.V.**

Look, Mandy, all Aries wanted to do is tell you how he feels about you. He loves you so much, all he needs to do is protect you. You need Aries to love you, care for you, and be by your side.

**Magnus P.O.V.**

Mandy, I don't care if Hernandez needs you to join Mexican America, but Mickie's right. Aries loves you for who you are right now! If you choose to be with Aries, that's the right thing to do to piss Hernandez off, you know what I'm saying? Hernandez needs to learn that you don't want him, you're better off with your lucky charm known as Austin Aries.

**Mike Tenay and Tazz P.O.V. (during my match)**

Mike: Submission hold locked in! We may see a tap out here!

Tazz: Well, I'll tell you what, Mandy has worked her tail off to be at Slammiversary for the Knockouts Championship.

Mike: Mandy goes for the counter, DDT connected!

Tazz: She's going for the cover! We might have a new champion!

Mike: Hooks the leg, shoulders down and Gail kicks out at two and a half!

Tazz: This may sound crazy, but earlier tonight, we might just witness the new couple Mandy Vine and Austin Aries!

Mike: You might be right, Tazz, but will Austin Aries win Mandy's heart or will Mandy Vine must join Mexican America?

Tazz: You know, I-I think that if Aries wins Mandy's heart, will Mandy now trusts her own instinct and be with Aries?

Mike: Good question.

Tazz: Whoa whoa, wait a minute! Mandy's going for a big submission manuver!

Mike: And she does! Scorpion Crosslock has been locked in!

Tazz: We may have a new champion!

Mike: Will Gail tap? She does! (after hearing the bell ring): Mandy Vine is the new Knockouts Champion!

Tazz: You gotta be kidding me!

**Back to my P.O.V. (after my match)**

I began to kneel down and covers my mouth with both of my hands as Christy Hemme announces "Your winner and the NEW Knockouts Champion: Mandy Vine!" Referee Brian Hefner has raised my hand up high after I got back up on my feet. Brian then hands me the Knockouts title and I raised it high as Tazz says to Mike on commentary, "Well, I;ll be darned! Mandy is the new Knockouts Champion!"

**Chris Colfer P.O.V. (ten minutes later)**

I can't believe Mandy's the new champion! All she has to do is watch Aries beat Hernandez and her plan will be a complette success!

**Back to my P.O.V (backstage)**

I walk backstage and sees Hernandez standing against the wall. "I see that you won your match," Hernandez said to me. "Yeah. I did." I told him. Hernandez then walks toward me, sets his hand on my cheek and says to me, "Mandy, I know that you're going to be at ringside tonight, but you're about to find out after you join Mexican America." He was about to kiss me, but I pushed him back and said, "Well, I'm sure as hell you're going to lose." I then walked away from Hernandez.

**Winter P.O.V.**

Look, Hernandez, if Mandy wants to be with Austin, let her. She's better off without you and stays with Austin. She doesn't need you, she needs Austin.

**Madison Rayne P.O.V.**

Look, I don't care who walks out with who, but Mandy needs to learn that she's better off with Hernandez and not Aries. She needs to be dominant after joining Mexican America.

**Samoa Joe P.O.V.**

Listen, Mandy needs to learn that Austin Aries is trying to help her out. Aries cares about her, he loves her, and he even has a crush on her. Hernandez, you are about to witness the beating Aries will give you in a lifetime!

**Bobby Roode P.O.V.**

Look, I don't care if Mandy's the new Knockout Champion, I am the "it" factor of this company! *sigh* Look, Mandy, you need to be the most dominant force for Mexican America. You don't need Aries, you need Hernandez. Aries doesn't deserve you!

**Chris Colfer P.O.V.**

What the hell is Bobby Roode's problem with Aries? He knows that Aries is just trying to help her out, you know! *sigh* Aries, you need to win this match. I know you can do this.

**Back to my P.O.V. (during the Aries vs. Hernandez match {two minutes before the match is over})**

I stare at both Aries and Hernandez while sitting on a chair next to SoCal Val as Hernandez stares at me. He is about to deliver his finishing move to Aries, his move is being countered with an inside cradle by Aries. Referee Earl Hefner hits the mat three times and Aries has surprisingly won the match. I then walk up the steel steps, steps in the ring and stares at both Hernandez and Aries. Hernandez then gets up on his feet and stares at me as Aries rolls out of the ring. Hernandez begs me for forgiveness and tells me to join Mexican America, but I immediately slap him across the face and walks out of the ring, leaving both him and Aries in shock. Aries was just about to walk away, but I quickly got out of the ring, turns Aries around, sets both my hands on his cheeks and kisses him passionately on the lips. The crowd begins to cheer as Tazz says "Whoa!" and starts to giggle while saying "Oh my god did you see that?" While kissing Aries, I wrap my arms around his neck and five seconds later, Aries sets his hands on my waist and we began to kiss passionately, leaving Hernandez both in shock and heart-broken. After Aries and I kissed, we both start to smile and Aries stares at Hernandez saying "You see that? I won fair and square, therefore, my heart belongs to Mandy!" and kisses me on the cheek. I held on to Aries' hand and raises it up high.

:)


End file.
